市松series: Kohina no himitsu
by Naito-desu
Summary: Ichimatsu series: El secreto de Kohina. Hay demasiados misterios alrededor de la pequeña Kohina. Desde por qué vive sola, hasta por qué se considera una muñeca. A Kokkuri-san le extrañaba que la pequeña niña no tuviera fotografías en ningún lugar. Algo que le hablara de lo que le había sucedido, algo que lo ayudará a devolverle aquella deslumbrante sonrisa. ¿Y Kohina? One-shot.


**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_**_ Gugure! Kokkuri-san y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Midori Endo. Me he dado libertad de licencia artística por la historia de Kohina ya que no se sabe mucho al respecto, además de que solo sigo el anime. Este one-shot se podría decir que es un "spin-off" de un próximo fic que publicaré, del cual aún no sé el nombre._

_¡Primer escrito en español de esta serie! ¡Y vamos por más!_

* * *

_**市松 series:**_ **K**ohina no himitsu

**E**l secreto de Kohina

Hay demasiados misterios alrededor de la pequeña Kohina. Desde el por qué vive sola, hasta el por qué se considera una muñeca. Desde que invocó a Kukkuri-san y este se convirtió en una especie de "guardián", a Shigaraki-san le gustaba llamarle "niñera", los secretos de la pequeña Ichimatsu Kohina picaban la curiosidad del espíritu.

Probó con preguntarle, pero solo conseguía que evadiera la pregunta y comenzará a parlotear sobre su condición de muñeca.

El segundo intentó de Kokkuri-san fue ejecutado cuando Kohina estaba en la escuela, aun con Inugami ausente tuvo una ligera conversación con Shigaraki-san, quien desaprobaba el plan. Efectivamente, el plan era rebuscar en las cosas más personales de la pequeña muñeca. Claro que ignorando su ropa interior.

A Kokkuri-san le extrañaba que la pequeña niña no tuviera fotografías en ningún lugar. Algo que le hablara de lo que le había sucedido, algo que lo ayudará a devolverle aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que solo pudo verle una sola vez.

Shigaraki-san lo veía desde la entrada de la habitación. Revoloteando por ahí, sacando cajas, desordenando lo anteriormente acomodado, pero era inútil, no llegaba a la conclusión de nada.

—No encontrarás nada, zorro. Y la pequeña se asustará y te golpeará cuando te vea. —habló Shigaraki tomando un trago de sake.

—¿Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón aquí, viejo mapache? —le contestó el albino viéndolo con molestia y señalándolo acusadoramente. El tanuki alzó las manos en señal de paz y se marchó por el pasillo.

Como último recurso el kitsune revisó aquel armario "secreto" de los fideos instantáneos de la pequeña. Removió cuidadosamente hasta el último de ellos. Nada.

Pateó la pared para descargar su frustración.

Un sonido hueco que vibró por el techo. Alzó la mirada y vio una pequeña tablilla, seguramente era la entrada al ático.

Sonrió y abrió la trampilla. Inmediatamente una caja de aluminio cayó a su cabeza. Una caja metálica con flores y de aspecto viejo.

—¿Encontraste algo? —habló Shigaraki-san acercándose a Kokkuri-san. Vio como sostenía la caja metálica en sus manos.

Kokkuri-san abrió la cajita con sus manos temblorosas, Shigaraki-san observaba atentamente sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Foto. En la caja había una foto.

Habían varias personas allí además de la misma Kohina. Que era mucho más joven pero que efectivamente, era ella. Eran seis personas en total.

Dos hombres y cuatro mujeres. Uno de los hombres, un anciano, cabello blanco y piel tostada, cara bastante arrugada y ojos casi cerrados. El otro, un adulto en apariencia de la misma edad que el señor tanuki, de piel tostada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sonreía también y abrazaba por la cintura a una mujer. La mujer algo más joven, de cabello negro, delgada, ojos café, también sonreía a la cámara. Frente a ellos estaban tres chicas, la de en medio era la pequeña Kohina, que sonreía muchísimo más y prácticamente era irreconocible por su gesto. A uno de sus costados estaba una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello largo y negro, ojos verde, prácticamente una Kohina versión mayor. Del otro estaba otra chica de al parecer la misma edad, también de ojos verde y cabellos color cobre. Ambas adolescentes en cuclillas para igualar la altura de la pequeña muñeca. Todos con yukatas, aparentemente estaban en un campo en pleno festival.

Kokkuri-san torció la boca, esa yukata, era la misma de aquella vez.

—Kokkuri-san, señor mapache, ¿qué están haciendo? —la voz de la pequeña Kohina detrás de ellos los hizo congelarse.

Lentamente voltearon hacia ella.

—¿Saben? Tres pueden guardar un secreto si dos de ellos están muertos. —dijo Kohina con aquel sable de luz que Kokkuri-san tanto odiaba.

Inugami no había entrado con su querido amorcito, pero el chillido de ambos hombres que compartían la casa con ellos le alarmó.

—¡Cariño! —entró alarmado buscando defender a su querido amor. Pero aquella escena lo dejó perplejo.

Kohina salía de la habitación con aquella caja metálica entre las manos además de un paquete de fideos instantáneos. En el centro de la habitación, Kokkuri-san y Shigaraki-san estaban colgados de cabeza, inconscientes.

La pequeña llenó el contenedor de agua caliente.

—La maldición de la familia Ichimatsu… —susurró.

Kokkuri-san y Shigaraki-san prometieron nunca jamás volver a hurgar entre sus cosas.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Espero les haya gustado. Esto es un spin-off de un próximo fic. Como verán esto es parte de Ichimatsu series, porque pienso escribir más cosas centradas en Kohina y su no esclarecida historia. Ya saben licencia artística._

_-Naito-._

**¿**Review's**?**


End file.
